Module1Lesson5
Members: * Efren Gaspar Felipe. * Victor Salvador Martinez Magaña. English The English language is a western Germanic language that arose in the Anglo-Saxon kingdoms of England and extended to the North in what becomes the southeast of Scotland, under the influence of the Kingdom of Northumbria. English is the third most widespread native language in the world, after Mandarin Chinese and Spanish. It is the second most learned language and is the official language or one of the official languages in almost 60 sovereign States. English is spoken officially or co-officially in 57 countries around the world (3 in Europe, 14 in America, 5 in Asia, 21 in Africa and 14 in Oceania). The majority of states where English is an official language are former territories of the British Empire. The United States, the United Kingdom, Australia and New Zealand, where the overwhelming majority of native English speakers reside, do not have English as an official language de jure, but English is considered to be their de facto official language due to its dominant position in these countries. The difference of cultures is notorious between the official language is the english to the english is non-official language. In this case the differences seems to be in favor of the Botswana the factor maybe could be the diamonds trade. However the statistics say otherwise for example: * The life expectancy at birth in Botswana is 54.06 while in Ghana it is 65.75. * Botswana has an unemployment rate of 17.80% while Ghana has 5.20%. * The GDP per capita in Botswana is $16,400 while in Ghana it is $3,500. * 15.40 in every 100,000 people are murdered annually in Botswana compared to 1.70 in Ghana. * The annual number of births per 1,000 people in Botswana is 21.34 while in Ghana it is 31.40. In resume we think that where english is the official language has better quality of life. Today there are quite an enough differences between varieties of English, for example: The differences between American and British English are fundamentally of three types: * Spelling. * Lexical. * Of pronunciation. There are also small grammatical differences, but they are not numerous; an example of them is the use of the simple past in American English in contexts in which a British speaker would use the Present perfect: Did you eat yet? (AmE), Have you eaten yet? (BrE). Regarding the orthographic and lexical differences, the important thing is not to combine forms of both varieties of English when writing a document. The fact that language is always changing doesn't mean it's getting worse; it's just becoming different. In Old English, a small winged creature with feathers was known as a bird. Over time, the pronunciation changed to bird… If you listen carefully, you can hear language change in progress. American English absorbed a large number of different ethnic languages, so the language is vivid, direct, and it gives a strong feeling, these are the characteristics of American English. !n the vivid metaphor, American English also has influences on British English. such an active metaphor is easier accepted by modern people. In resume the american english has influenced of the important manner so that a book says by 2120, American English will have absorbed the British version entirely. References https://www.saberespractico.com/idiomas/en-que-paises-se-habla-ingles-oficialmente/ https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Idioma_ingl%C3%A9s https://es.oxforddictionaries.com/gramatica/variedades-del-ingles-actual http://www.bbc.com/culture/story/20170904-how-americanisms-are-killing-the-english-language.